1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autonomous vehicle that autonomously moves based on a distance measured by distance measurement means, and its failure determination method.
2. Description of Related Art
An autonomous vehicle that includes a posture detection sensor that detects the posture of the vehicle main body and an inclination detection sensor that detects the inclination of the vehicle main body relative to the road surface, and autonomously moves has been known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-146560).
The present inventors have found the following problem. In the above-described autonomous vehicle, for example, when one of the posture detection sensor and the inclination detection sensor becomes out of order, it is very difficult to determine the occurrence of the failure in the sensor without using any special inspection apparatus.
The present invention has been made in view of such problem, and a main object thereof is to provide an autonomous vehicle and its failure determination method capable of determining occurrence of a failure of a sensor without using any special inspection apparatus.